supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Pluripotent Echopraxia
Hope Summers Hope can psychically duplicate the power-signature of mutants physically near her. Although she does require close proximity to subjects, she does not need to physically touch them, nor does it appear as though her using a subject's powers deplete their own power level. Additionally, Hope can duplicate multiple power-signatures concurrently with seemingly no limit. However, her duplicated powers fade due to time, distance, and usage. She is only able to duplicate mutant powers, not those of other metahumans. The upper-limits of her powers have yet to be reached or determined. The powers Hope has demonstrated so far include: *''Power Absorption:'' from Rogue. She touched Rogue and survived without any damage and erased all of the previous memories and abilities Rogue had absorbed, including those of Hecatomb. She also cured Rogue of the Strain 88 virus. *''Telekinesis and Telepathy/Volga Effect:'' from Cable. Using telekinesis, she was able to stop a bullet in midair, and she was able to sense Bishop's presence using telepathy. When she was finally reunited with her father, she again mimicked his telekinesis and upon contact with him may have briefly gained precognition. Hope was briefly an Omega Level Telekinetic after having stabbed Cable with the Psimitar. Cable's telekinesis spilled out and was absorbed by Hope, stored and used for weeks, allowing her to form force-fields, telekinetic superhuman strength and "Omega-Level Mind Bullets". After having copied whatever perversion Volga put in her father, left Hope physically in a coma but kept her mind percolating enough to use her core power. *''Energy Absorption and Concussive Blasts:'' from Bishop. She absorbed and re-channeled a concussive blast at Bishop while he was hunting her. *''Optic Blasts:'' from Cyclops. This was exhibited once when Hope yelled at Cyclops for sending Cable into the future without a way back and again displayed it while battling Bastion. Hope later displayed this power while furious with Vange Whedon in Cyclops' presence. *''Organic Steel Transformation:'' from Colossus. She used this while battling Bastion to punch through his torso. *''Psionic Exo-Armor:'' from Armor. She used this while battling Bastion to deflect his blasts. *''Cryokinesis/Thermokinesis:'' from Iceman (or possibly Storm). She used this while battling Bastion to create a pillar of ice and temporarily freeze him. *''Electrokinesis:'' from Surge (or possibly Storm). She used this while battling Bastion. *''Geokinesis:'' from Magma (or possibly Rockslide). She used this while battling Bastion. *''Telekinetic creation of biological matter and ferrous material:'' from Kenji Uedo. She used this in Tokyo when trying to save Kenji when his powers first manifested. This is also the first time Hope consciously used her mutant powers. *''Superhuman Strength and Self-Propelled Flight:'' from Namor. She used this to subdue Namor during his delirium in the Negative Zone. Hope also sprouted Namor's signature vestigial wings on both of her ankles while mimicking his powers. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' from Wolverine. She used this to heal a black eye, several gunshot wounds to her shins and to regrow her nose, eyes, and mend several cuts during her abduction by Crimson Commando. *''Pixie Wings:'' from Pixie. She used this while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Transonic Speed and Shifting Crystal Skin:'' from Transonic. She used this while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Inorganic Rock Form:'' from Rockslide. She used this while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Magnetokinesis:'' from Magneto. She used this while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Extreme Strength:'' from Gentle. She used this while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Stepping Disks:'' from Magik. She used this to teleport to a vantage point and shoot Sinister in the forehead. *''Organic Diamond Form and Telepathy:'' from Emma Frost. She used this to shield herself from mind control by Sinister and later to communicate while Emma was trapped in her diamond form while battling the Sinister-controlled Dreaming Celestial. *''Telekinetic flight and Pyrokinesis:'' from Exodus (or possibly Marvel Girl). She used this when battling Exodus with Wolverine's X-Men. *''Increased Size and Strength:'' from Puff Adder. She used this when stopping the Serpent Society's bank robbery. *''Bone Claws:'' from Wolverine. She used this to fight against the Death Commandos. *''Telepathy:'' from Marvel Girl. She used this when Marvel Girl was tracking Hope for Cyclops and the Phoenix Force. *''Breathing Fire:'' from Shou-Lao. She used this when fighting Cyclops. This is the first and, so far, only time Hope's been able to mimic the powers of a non-mutant. *''Hex Bolts:'' from the Scarlet Witch. She used this when fighting the Phoenix-empowered Cyclops. *''Osteokinesis:'' from Marrow. *''X-Ray Vision:'' from closet mutant in her physics class. She accidentally used this while at boarding school. *''Luck Manipulation:'' from Domino. She used this to find Cable. *''Pheromonal Mind Manipulation:'' from Purple Woman. She used this to evade the Uncanny Avengers *''Telepathic Illusions:'' from Mastermind. She used this to evade the Uncanny Avengers. *''Sentient Data Form, Cyberpathy, and Electromagnetic Trasnference:'' from MeMe. Currently, Hope is secretly mimicking MeMe's powers and assuming her identity to allow herself better access and to be closer to Cable and his X-Force. *''Telepathy:'' from Psylocke. *''Healing Trance, Superhuman Agility, Enhanced Strength, No Smell, Perfected Volga Effect and Cure:'' from Fantomex. *''Intuitive Genius, Eugenics Manipulation:'' from Doctor Nemesis. Category:Marvel Powers Category:Ability Mimicry